With a Bit of Trouble and a Whole Lot of Luck
by ElsannaYouBeautifulGay
Summary: Kristoff meddles and slips a love letter-that Anna never intended to give Elsa- into Elsa's study. the story of what results from Kristoff trying to help out a friend
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** so this is my first attempt at a real fic. some suggestions would be nice and i hope you all enjoy. updates will be as soon as possible most of the time!

* * *

"Kristoff!"

I don't think I've ever wanted to hurt someone so much. Well except Hans, but let's not talk about that horrid train-wreck. He took one of my personal letters that I wrote to Elsa and slipped it into her paperwork. This might not be such a bad thing except the letter seems to say how in love with her I am. Yes she's my sister but the heart wants what the heart wants.

"I'm just trying to help. You've been moping around way too much and I would love to go out and have fun with you. I just want to see you happy again."

"That doesn't mean you have the right to meddle in our lives!" I yelled with smoke pretty much coming out of my ears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said with his hands up backing away slowly, "if I go distract her, maybe you can get the letter back?"

I just continued to glare at him, not moving at all. This plan might work but I'm still mad at him and I can just instill a bit more fear into him. He deserves it anyway. As we walked down the hallway to Elsa's study my mind was racing. I kept thinking of scenarios of what might happen if she found out the letter was from me. All of them ending in disaster. I had my head down until I heard Elsa call my name with that voice that sounds as though an angel is speaking.

"Anna? Hello? Are you in there?"

Crap! I was so deep inside my thoughts I didn't notice how she was trying to get my attention. She's just so beautiful though with her platinum blonde hair practically frozen in place and her mesmerizingly ice blue eyes. Oh no now I'm staring. Speak!

"Oh hi Elsa." If I look back into her eyes I'm a goner. Come on don't d,o it! Oh there I go. Wow how is she so perfect? I just want to look at her all day. No wait, concentrate on what she's saying!

"... And I have no idea where it came from!" wait, what?

"I'm sorry Elsa, could you say that again I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I said, I found this love letter in my papers this morning and I have no idea who it's from! Isn't this so exciting? I can't wait to see if that person will show themselves or send another letter!" she said all of this while excitedly bouncing around and barely keeping her voice below a screech.

And now I feel sick. My stomach just dropped 50 feet down to the dungeons. The one good thing is that she doesn't have the knowledge that it was me who wrote the letter! Well we were too late to try to fix Kristoff's mistake. Now that she's so excited about the letters I probably shouldn't stop sending them.

"Do you want to help me find out who it is?" unfortunately since I can't exactly say no to her my response was the exact opposite of what I wish would've come out of my mouth.

"Yeah sure!"

During this debacle I can see Kristoff in the background about to die on the floor laughing. Pretty soon laughter won't be his only cause of death. Oh yeah, I am so gonna get him back for this.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't wait to see who it is! What if it's the one?"

Oh boy. She is so excited I'm going to feel so bad for her when she finds out it's only her freakish sister who has "unnatural" feelings for her. That is-if she finds out.

"Well I have to get back to my work now. I'll see you at dinner and maybe we can figure this thing out together." She says with a wink and a wave as she practically struts back into the study.

After the door is shut Kristoff claps me on the shoulder and says, "Well, that could've gone way worse. Maybe I actually have helped you out in the long run. Please don't kill me now. What would Sven do without me?"

The look of pure terror is in his eyes right now. I'm pretty sure he's ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong? Oh I don't know, she could find out it's me and have me banished for life!"

"Anna, she just got you back I don't think that it will be that easy to have her push you away." His eyes have so much care in them now that I'm sure he wouldn't have done this without a proper talk with Sven.

"Don't worry I believe you. But you are definitely getting pranked and you will never see it coming" I said as I punched him lightly in the arm.

"So, when are you gonna write another letter?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** hey guys! So in the first chapter I had I bit of trouble capturing Elsa but hopefully her OOC moments will be explained shortly. I hope you all enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own frozen or any of its characters.

* * *

Elsa POV

There's just so much paperwork! I really need a break from all of this. Maybe I can sneak out and ice skate in a bit. Ooh what's this?

**Queen Elsa,**

**I cannot begin to express how deep my love burns for you. You are the nicest, most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon. If only there was a way for us to be together. But, this cannot happen. I love you so much. **

**Anonymous **

After I read the letter it quickly dropped from my hands. I looked around the study for any signs another person had been in here. There were none. I then thought of all the people who had access to my study: Anna (which meant Kristoff too), Kai, Olaf, and Gerda. Surely it was none of them.

The thought of someone actually loving me outside of the castle instead of fearing me brought immense joy to my heart. Maybe they don't fear me like I've always thought! Now it's just the mystery of who sent this letter and how it got in here.

With those exciting thoughts in my head and the extra cup of coffee in my system, I was practically bouncing with joy. Very unlike my normal demeanor.

Just then I heard some people outside the door. I walked over to see who it was to find Kristoff and Anna. Those two were best of friends after the debacle of me freezing the town along with other stuff…

"Anna, Kristoff! Hey guys."

"Hey there Queen Elsa" Kristoff said with a bow.

"You do know you can just call me Elsa, right?"

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry"

Anna was still just standing there staring off into space. How cute she's just in her own little world. I still haven't figured out why she seems to make me so nervous all the time. My guess is it's because we haven't really talked in 13 years.

"Anna? Hello? Are you in there?"

And now she's staring at me. I couldn't help but feel the warmth of a blush creeping up my skin as she stared at me with that unknown look in her eye. These are the things that usually make me crazy while I'm around her.

"Oh hi Elsa." And she speaks! I knew she could do it.

Just then I remembered the excitement I had for the anonymous letter I received. This had me bouncing around at the prospect of love! I have to tell Anna. She will be so excited for me!

"You'll never believe what happened just now! I found a love letter in the study. It's anonymous though. It's so exciting and I have no idea where it came from!"

Well it seems she is back to staring again. A light dusting of pink manifests itself on Anna's cheeks in between her freckles. Was she even listening? This girl, how am I related to such an adorable human?

"I'm sorry Elsa, could you say that again I didn't quite catch what you said."

I knew it!

"I said, I found this love letter in my papers this morning and I have no idea who it's from! Isn't this so exciting? I can't wait to see if that person will reveal themselves or send another letter!"

Oh I need to calm down. This is not normal for me to be so excited. Deep breaths there you go. Anna now has this look of almost dread and confusion on her face and I can't help but wonder why?

"Do you want to help me find out who it is?"

And now I just caught her off guard. I still hope she'll say yes. We do need to hang out more.

"Yeah sure." Yes!

Once again, calm down Elsa. Come on you're acting weird.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't wait to see who it is! What if it's the one?"

Seriously you are going to scare the poor girl, calm down. Walk away before any serious damage is done. No more coffee for you.

"Well I have to get back to my work now. I'll see you at dinner and maybe we can figure this thing out together."

And with that I leave her and Kristoff to go sift through some more papers. I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to be receiving any more letters. When I went to shut the door, I noticed a little snow trail leading inside. This could only mean one thing: I would not be getting any work done soon.

"Hey Olaf, how are you?"

"Hi! I'm doing fantastic! This summer weather truly is amazing!"

He is just so cute. I'm just so glad we get to keep him around.

"That is so great! So what can I help you with?"

"Nothing really I was just wondering if you got that letter Kristoff left in here earlier."

As Olaf said this he had the most childlike look of optimism.

"Wait, are you sure Kristoff left me a letter? Because I only received one and it was a love letter! Oh no this is not happening! He can't be in love with me! No! I feel so bad! I don't want to break his heart, but if it comes down to it, it's going to happen."

"A love letter! How sweet! Isn't love just the greatest thing? When will you guys be getting married?"

Oh boy. Of course Olaf would jump straight to marriage. It seems as though he didn't hear anything I said after 'love letter'.

"No. Olaf, we aren't getting married. I don't love Kristoff that way. I only love him as a friend."

He looked confused at what I said. "So you aren't getting married?"

"No. We're not."

I couldn't help but smile at his childish demeanor. During all of this the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped to below zero. I and definitely going to talk to Kristoff and hope that this is all just some big misunderstanding. And if it isn't, I'm going to need to let him down gently as not to break his heart too bad. That is going to be fun. I'm just going to have to figure a way to talk to him without Anna being right there. Hopefully I can keep her out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So school has literally been ripping me a new one lately. I'm so sorry for not updating! Since I'm on spring break I have a chance. Also, Wow! more people than I would've thought! I love all of you, enjoy! -Rufus

Chapter 3

Elsa POV

The door to my office opened as I paced around behind my desk, a flurry of snowflakes falling. Kristoff came in and glanced up at the snow that was whipping through the air. I looked up at him, unwilling to meet his eyes and see the undying love that was most likely there.

"Que- Elsa, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." I said coldly, as I made my way around the desk. I picked up the letter and thrust it into his hands. "Does this look familiar to you?"

He looked at the letter and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair. Kristoff took a few cautious steps back and quickly tried to make it look like he wasn't familiar with it. I had already caught him.

"N-no why would you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. A cute little snowman saw you drop it off in here." I said as I ran my fingers along the desk, looking down. He looked like a reindeer caught in the sled lights. "Why would you give me this? Aren't you in love with Anna? How could you do this to her?"

"Whoa, slow down there. You don't know? Anna and I- we're just friends. And I didn't write that letter. Someone gave it to me to send along to you." He said, averting his eyes, making him seem less trusting on this.

"Then who? Who wrote it?"

A feeling of optimism started to douse the anger that was trying to take control. Someone out there loved me. They loved me despite my curse. Now that I knew it wasn't Kristoff who wrote the letter, the mystery was back on. I watched him squirm for another minute or so before I repeated myself.

"I don't know! It just appeared on my sled one day with instructions to give it to you." I was only half convinced that what he said was true.

I narrowed my eyes, testing him to see if he would change his answer. Kristoff squared his shoulders, standing his full height and trying to intimidate me. Really? He's going to try and pull this on me?I crossed my arms giving him an icy, stern look. His composure didn't break. I nodded and broke the standoff.

"Okay, but if you receive another letter, try to see who left it? I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of glad it wasn't you who left the letter."

"Hey, what does that mean?" He asked, looking slightly offended. His eyebrows scrunched together, acting a bit like a sad puppy.

I almost lost it at this point, barely holding in a giggle. I put my hand in front of my mouth, hiding my smile. "I'm just not that much inclined towards other blondes." I shrugged, shaking the question off as though it meant nothing. I looked over at Kristoff and he had the strangest look on his face. It was somewhere between mischievous and curious. This had me a bit uneasy and confused. I kept my eyes trained on him, seeing if he was going to say anything else. Of course he did.

"So then, if blondes aren't your type, what about redheads?" I could hear the smirk in his question.

I couldn't figure out why this question was so amusing. Was it because Hans had red hair? What does Hans have to do with anything? I mean, he was quite dashing. I wasn't paying him much attention to him considering my sister was standing right there. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her. I shook the image of Anna in her coronation dress out of my head.

"Maybe, they seem to catch my attention more than others." I had quite a perturbed look on my face as I said this. "Why does it matter?" I sounded extremely exasperated with his questioning. I don't really enjoy people asking me things. After I said this he seemed to perk up, smiling widely.

"Oh, no reason at all, I just want to get to know you. I've sort of become best friends with your sister. Might as well?"

This seemed reasonable enough. I shrugged, going to lean against my desk. He did talk to a reindeer. I gave up trying to follow his thought process. I ran my hand through my slicked back bangs, a nervous habit I picked up with this new hairstyle.

"I guess. You might as well get back to her now. But can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Keep her safe. I only just got her back. I-I don't think I can live without her." I slowly shifted until I was looking at the ground, holding my hands together. Kristoff moved forward to comfort me but I flinched away. Some habits die hard.

He stopped short of touching me and straightened his composure "I promise. I won't let her get hurt." And with that, he left me to my thoughts.

I sat there against my desk for a good while, rethinking our entire conversation. From him inquiring about red heads, to the possible lies he told me. My mind began to wander, thinking of all of those that I know with red hair. Honestly one of the only people that would come to mind was Anna. Kristoff was obviously not talking about being attracted to her though. The people of Arendelle would revolt if something like that were to occur. I pushed the thought further back in my mind, suppressing it for a later day.

Anna POV

I was sitting against a tree in the palace garden when Kristoff started jogging towards me. He looked a bit frightened. I could easily compare him to the child who stole the last cookie from the kitchen. Not that I was ever that child. Okay, maybe once or twice. Once he reached me, he whistled for Sven, who was sprawled out by the pond. Sven lifted his head with his tongue hanging out, and without a second glance, jumped up and knocked Kristoff to the ground. Their antics had me rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"You find this funny? Go get her, boy!" And with that, Sven jumped on me and started licking my face nonstop. I tried to roll out from under him, only to discover that I was pinned.

"Haha easy boy! Easy! Kristoff, a little help?" I pushed at Sven trying to get him to budge. This failed and I was subjected to an unending barrage of licks. I managed a glance at Kristoff and he seemed to be incapacitated from laughter. After a few minutes of this, Sven relented and got off of me.

I looked over at Kristoff who seemed content with an apple he found. "You seemed like you had something to say before Sven bowled us over, what was it?"

This had him freezing mid-bite. He turned towards me, apple still in his mouth, with his eyes wide. The apple dropped out of his mouth and he closed it, falling deep into thought.

"Oh, yeah, about that. ElsafoundoutthatIdroppedtheletterinheroffice." He said it so quickly that it made my head spin.

"Wait, what did you just say?" I had heard Elsa and that was about it.

He took a breath and tried again, "Elsa may have found out that I left the letter in her office?"

I saw red. I jumped up and started beating on his shoulder. I knew that I couldn't cause any damage and that thought just kept me going. "How did you let that happen?!" I screamed, with a smack between each word. I finally stopped hitting him and I turned away from him, trying to calm myself. I started toying with my braids and asked, "Does she know I wrote them? Please tell me she doesn't know it was me."

"Easy, easy! She doesn't, I promise. I was able to convince her that someone put them on my sled. But I did find a good bit of information out." He told me this while a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"Ooh! Tell me tell me tell me! What'd you find out about Elsa?" I was jumping up and down at this point, filled with relief and curiosity.

"Oh nothing, she just so happens to have a preference for," he paused for drama, "Redheads." he whispered.

"Wait, what? Are you serious? Yes!" I did a little happy dance when I heard this. "I might have a chance with her!"

"So, I take it you're going to write another letter?"

"Of course! I should get started on that, huh?" I ran off to my room, thinking of all of the things I was going to write in the new letter.


End file.
